


Always There

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Love, Poetry, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: You were there.Always.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister, even if she'll probably never see this. Love you, onee-san.

When I felt I had nothing

When I couldn’t find my way

When the world collapsed in on me

You were there.

Always.

When the darkness threatened to consume me

When I couldn’t find the silver lining

When I was too lonely to save myself

You were there.

Always.

Thank you.

Thank you for being there.

Thank you for keeping me from being alone in my loneliness.

Thank you for being my light in the darkness.

For loving me.

For saving me.

For holding me.

Thank you.

You inspire me

Comfort me

Teach me.

You keep me strong

Keep me fighting

Keep me together.

Thank you for that.

Even though I may never tell you

Face to face, these words

I commit to paper

Are for you.

My sister.

My best friend.

I love you.

Thank you.

_You are there when I most need you_

_You are there so constantly_

_You come shining through, you always do_

_You are always there for me_

_\- Always There_

_Secret Garden ft. Russell Watson_


End file.
